


All I Want

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, F/M, prompt4
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dosyadaki ufak bir yanlis yuzunden Opal tarafından hasince azarlanan Mia ve onu teselli eden Zac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelin19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/gifts), [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Kodaline - All I Want (Part 2)

 

            Mia çıktığı odanın kapısını çektikten sonra derin bir nefes alır. Opal’in bugün neye olduğunu bilmediği bir sıkıntısı yüzünden onu ikinci kez azarlaması canını sıkmış, köprüye inen merdivenlere ilerler.

            Zac artık okulunu bitirmiş, babasının şirketiyle ilgili işleri hallediyor, bir yandan da ihtiyacı olduğunda masada babasının asistanlığını yapıyordur. O gün yine Brian bir basın açıklaması için aceleyle Venüs’e gidince evrakları halletmek için masaya gelir.

            Masada oturmuş, önündeki ekranda bazı belgelere onay verirken merdivenleri inen Mia’yı görür. Genç kadın gerçekten canı sıkılmış gözüküyor, Zac ne olduğunu merak eder. Mia masasına ilerleyip bilgisayarının başına geçer, elindeki dosyada bir sayfayı açıp klavyesini döverek yeniden bir şeyler yazmaya başlar.

            Mia yoğun kahvenin kokusuyla bakışlarını bilgisayarından, sağında uzatılmış kupaya çevirir. Mavi gözlü Keaney kupayı ona verir, yanına sandalyesini çeker.

 “ Ne oldu?”

 “ Boş ver Zac.”

 “ Bugün annem için lanet bir gün Mia, neye kırıldıysan lütfen kendini üzme. Yarın kendini affettirecektir.”

 “ Neden lanet bir gün?”

 “ Bugün annemin babasını öldürdüğü gün.”

            Mia bir an ohlar, sonra üzgün olduğunu mırıldanır. Yakışıklı Keaney onu omzundan kavrayarak kendine çeker.  Genç kadın onun geniş göğsüne başını yaslar, iki eliyle kupasını dengeler. Köprüde çalışanların klavyelerinin tıkırtıları, konuşmaları usul bir müzik olurken ikisi boşluğu izlerler.


End file.
